In Too Deep
by ForgottenWhispersxo
Summary: For swim team captain Juvia, the pool is about to become more than a safe haven when a day of training allows her to cross paths with Gray Fullbuster. As if having an unrequited love wasn't enough, Juvia's attempts at getting closer to Gray land her in a world of trouble. Love Triangles, fights, betrayal, secret affairs and romance - Juvia's in way too deep. (Gruvia / Gruvion)
1. New Love

**Series:** Fairy Tail, AU.  
**Type:** On-Going Fanfiction.  
**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Slice of life.  
**Main Pairings:** Gruvia, Gruvion.  
**Secondary Pairings:** NaLu, Gajevy, ElfEver, Jerza.(More may potentially show up as the story progresses, these are the current ones I've decided on).  
**Rating:** T (Teen) - Might rise to M.  
**Updates: **Weekly - every Friday.

Deep within Magnolia High there are many tales of romance and friendship. For swim team captain Juvia Lockser, the pool is about to become more than a safe haven when a day of personal training allows her to cross paths with the handsome Gray Fullbuster. As if having an unrequited love wasn't enough, Juvia's attempts at getting closer to Gray land her in a world of trouble. Love Triangles, fights, betrayal, secret affairs and romance - Juvia Lockser is about to find herself in way deeper than she could have ever imagined.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: NEW LOVE**

* * *

**"Juvia that's enough! If you keep doing this you'll exhaust yourself!"**

Lucy's voice echoed throughout the room, her gaze trained on the waves created by Juvia's swift movements. She sat at the pools edge; legs plunged deep within the waters depths. She'd been sat like this for a solid thirty minutes, her body having reached its limit a long time ago. Nobody on the team could outswim Juvia. She swam like a dolphin, beautiful and with great purpose. She was strong, evidently so, each time her arm thrust into the water ripples crashed against the surface.

Her body flew through the water with a grace that was almost inhumane, stray strands of blue hair plastered to her face. Each lap was shorter than the last, her time improving drastically. This was a woman driven. Driven by what, Lucy couldn't be certain. But Juvia didn't stop. She barely raised her head to look at Lucy before continuing into steady madness. The water crawled against the pools edge, the wind rattling against the windows. Lucy was suddenly grateful that the school's pool was indoors, the breeze was harsher than usual. But Juvia insisted they come here daily.

**"I have to… keep training. Juvia has to win."**

Lucy shook her head in response to Juvia's breathless remark. She'd been adamant about winning since they'd lost last year's competition, since she'd gotten her heartbroken. This truly was a woman possessed. But Lucy couldn't blame Juvia, not really. If Natsu ever broke her heart she'd be devastated. This was definitely _his_ doing.

**"Fine, you can swim all you want but I'm going home. You know how my Father gets when I'm late!"**

Juvia's form approached Lucy swiftly, the blonde pulling her legs free of the waters grasp before rising to her full height. The blue-haired female threw her arms over the edge, gazing up at her companion with wide eyes.

**"Juvia is going to stay a little longer. Have a safe trip back, Lucy."**

Just like that she was disappearing beneath the water once more, her form gliding beneath its surface. Lucy watched Juvia's reflection for a moment, letting out a defeated sigh.

**"Well, alrighty then. Take care, Juvia."**

* * *

Juvia wasn't sure how much time passed beneath the water's surface. It pulled her in deeper, allowing her to bask in its glory. She'd always loved the water; it was her only true friend. The others didn't understand her, not really. Her love of water left her with very few friends. Her competitive nature, her possessiveness, all of it pushed people away. But determination wasn't such a bad thing. Everyone had a reason for their facades, for the way they acted. Juvia was no different. She had a past, just like everyone else. A past she wasn't truly fond of.

Ever since she'd received her first heartbreak, Juvia had submerged herself within the water. She'd become water itself. She was determined to bury her feelings deep within this place; she would lose her pain to the ripples dancing along the surface. She'd allow herself to be cleansed.

When finally she resurfaced a hand was extended out to her, an unfamiliar face greeting her with unexpected warmth. His eyes flickered with concern, though his lips descended into a scowl. He had the same look as _him. _It was almost identical. The way his lips curved, that icy glare. There was no doubt about it. He could have been the clone of her ex-boyfriend at this moment in time.

**"Man, I thought you were drowning or something. You've been down there for a while. It's bad to do that to people ya know! You almost gave me a heart attack!"**

Juvia's breath caught in her throat. The male standing before her, dark hair, beautiful features, he was perfect. She wasn't entirely sure why he sounded so angry, perhaps it was his usual tone of voice. Her thoughts ran rampant for a while, as though she might place a name to his face if she looked deep within her mind. It took her a moment to realise he was half-naked, his upper body glowing beneath the artificial lighting. Her gaze became fixated on his bare chest for a moment, blood rushing to her cheeks. When finally her entire face had been consumed by heat, she descended further into the water, though her hand desperately wanted to reach out to his.

**"Juvia… was practicing. I get carried away in the water, I feel at home here."**

The male flashed her a warmer smile, a smile she'd never truly witnessed before. He leaned in a little closer, inspecting her features with what appeared to be genuine curiosity.

**"C'mon, if you don't get out of the water soon you'll catch a serious cold. Besides, I'm supposed to clean it today. I can't do that with you here now, can I?"**

Defeated by his alluring voice and those big, captivating eyes, Juvia gave in completely and reached out to take his hand. The force at which he pulled her free of the water rendered them both powerless, his balance faltering enough that he tumbled backwards. Sure enough her form hurtled onto his, leaving them mere centimetres apart. Everything went blank for a moment, the heat spreading through her body like wildfire. _What is this feeling? Juvia doesn't quite…_

**"Um, Juvia, was it? Can you get off me?"**

Juvia was far too lost in thought to hear what he'd said to her. In fact, she wasn't sure he'd spoken to her at all at this moment in time. Her pulse echoed in her mind, leaving her speechless. Droplets of water fell free from her hair, her ponytail having loosened during her submersion beneath the water.

Shifting to sit on her knees, Juvia helped pull the male into a sitting position, her gaze locked with his when he reached his full height. They sat there in silence for a short moment, the only sound passing between them the gentle whisper of their breath.

**"Y-yes, my name is Juvia," **her words barely lifted above a whisper, it was as if she'd entered some form of trance, **"Juvia Lockser."**

The male flashed her a warm smile before letting out a sudden laugh.

**"Well, Juvia Lockser," **he took her hand, shaking it before carefully pushing her drenched form away from him, **"I'm Gray Fullbuster. I guess I'll be seeing you around, huh?"**

Juvia barely managed to remain upright, thoughts of blossoming romance fluttering through her mind, making her feel disorientated. Though these thoughts and feelings were purely conjured from the deepest depths of her mind, they sent her heart into a frenzy, lighting up her features.

This was the start of a new love.

**"Juvia will see you around?"**

**"Yeah, I'm on pool duty for the next two weeks. If you're really an avid swimmer, I guess I'll be seeing you in here a lot."**

Juvia's eyes widened, the delight flashing behind her eyes. This was her chance; she would seize this opportunity and grasp at love with both hands. She wouldn't fail this time. She watched as he slowly climbed to his feet, brushing himself down. Droplets of water trickled down his chest, causing her heart to skip a beat.

**"Juvia will see you tomorrow then?"**

Gray nodded his head, shifting both hands behind his head in a lazy manner.

**"I guess so. You'd better go dry off; if you catch a cold you won't able to swim for a while."**

Juvia stiffened in response to his words. Panic struck and, for the first time, she scrambled to get to her feet. Turning away from Gray she kept her gaze low, far too dizzy to walk in a straight line.

**"Goodbye then, Gray."**

She glanced back to see him nod in response, dejected to see him turn away so suddenly. She watched his back for some time, absorbing every tiny detail. The way he walked, the way his muscles tensed. All of it.

He turned back one last time, catching her gaze awkwardly. Rubbing at the back of his head he seemed to mumble something she didn't catch, prompting her to move swiftly out of the room. Embarrassed, flustered, and defeated by the erratic beating of her heart, Juvia slipped into the girls changing rooms without another word.

When left to his own devices, Gray stared down at his palm, flexing the fingers she'd grasped onto so tightly.

**"So ****_that's_**** Juvia, huh? Man, what a weird girl. I never thought ****_he'd_**** be into that." **

* * *

_Well, as requested. Here's the drabble filled out to be Chapter One. The next chapter will be released Friday the 13th (/gasps, laughs). Look forward to an appearance from Natsu and Gajeel next chapter, there'll be some fights, some fun and of course, some unrequited love. _

_The next chapter will be longer than this, I just wanted to establish the stories roots right now._


	2. Love Game

_Here it is, Chapter Two. This one is longer than the last as promised. I suppose we should consider Chapter One more of a prologue if anything. Anyway, enjoy some Gajevy, Nalu (as requested), even some GajeelxJuvia friendship and, of course, some one-sided Gruvia. Hahahaha. Thank you for all your support, here and on tumblr._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: LOVE GAME**

* * *

Sunlight combed through the clouds, parting the wispy tresses of white and exposing the Earth to the suns brilliant warmth. Students passed through the gate swiftly, grouped together like swarms of bees. The incessant buzzing of cell phones rang loud above the typical teenaged banter. Perhaps ants would have been a better description; their silhouettes seemed further away than before. Juvia could see the gate up ahead, though it served as little relief to the half-conscious woman. Fighting to keep her gaze forward, the lethargic water-lover pushed herself faster along the street, desperate to make it on time today. Rarely did Juvia ever truly walk through those gates on time. But today was different.

Today – Juvia had a reason to get to school early. She was excited, nervous, a woman possessed by love. After all, a certain someone had informed her that he'd be cleaning the pool _again_ today.

Standing at the gates entrance were two of Juvia's precious friends, the familiar mesh of blonde and pink hair gave them away immediately. Though Juvia was soon to regret spotting them at all. Coming to a halt in the middle of the school yard entrance, prompting numerous students to do the same before passing by in frustration, Juvia's face became a deep shade of red. Time slowed to a halt, an awkward tension grasping at the young woman's form.

Leaning against the wall was none other than Lucy Heartfilia, lips locked fervently with Natsu Dragneel's. This happened more often than not; after all, Lucy's Father was strict about boyfriends. Meaning, Lucy wasn't technically supposed to have one. But Juvia didn't judge her companions, they were in love. A feeling she'd just started growing accustomed to for the second time.

**"G-good mor—"**

Lucy let out a squeal, pulling away from Natsu in the next instant. The pair turned to face Juvia, red-faced and flustered.

**"Oh hey Juvia! I didn't even hear you. Man, you're like a Ninja."**

Natsu's words did nothing to appease Juvia's embarrassment. He truly seemed to have little shame. But then, this was a boy truly devoted to his passions. He loved Lucy; he felt no shame in exposing this truth to the world. _Unfortuantely_.

**"That's alright, Juvia didn't see much. Actually, I'd like to steal Lucy away later if that's possible."**

Lucy's curiosity was piqued, but there would be no time for questions. Sure enough the bells high-pitched sound flooded the outer school grounds, spurring students into moving faster, separating the groups and signalling the beginning of another school day. As the three moved swiftly towards the buildings entrance, Lucy seemed to step noticeably closer to Juvia, leaning in so that her breath brushed against her ear.

**"Were you up all night, Juvia? You should borrow some of my makeup during first break; your eyes look really dark. Also, your hair's a mess."**

Juvia straightened up in that instant, concealing her eyes from view. She peered through the gaps between her fingers at Lucy, nodding her head in response to the girl's question.

**"Juvia couldn't sleep; I had a lot to think about."**

* * *

Separated from Lucy and Natsu thanks to their designated classes this year, Juvia slipped into the room silently, a look of delight consuming her tired eyes. Sitting in his usual place, Gajeel Redfox nursed what appeared to be an unconscious Levy McGarden against his form. Her slender, tiny legs fell over his left leg while her face was lost behind a mess of blue waves. She was incredibly still against his chest, and Gajeel had no shame in keeping her there.

Approaching her childhood friend with eagerness, Juvia slid into her seat beside him, balancing her elbows on the desk before admiring the couple adjacent to her. Gajeel said nothing, keeping his gaze on Levy as to avoid any embarrassment. Despite confessing his feelings to his little bookworm, Gajeel barely managed to utter a sentence to anyone else about their relationship without turning into a tomato.

**"Is Levy alright?"**

Gajeel looked up for the first time, giving Juvia a small smile. He shrugged his shoulders before moving his fingers into Levy's hair.

**"Shrimp? She's alright, spent the whole night readin' one of them books of hers."**

Juvia nodded, understanding Levy's situation immediately. Books are to Levy what water is to Juvia. Both of them strived to get as much time as they could with their loved possessions, it was part of their devoted nature.

**"Juvia could use some more sleep too," **she mumbled into her palm, letting out a careless yawn, **"Levy is very lucky to have such a patient pillow."**

Gajeel's cheeks turned a noticeable shade of pink, the humiliated male turning immediately to glance across the room.

**"Oi, don't start with the mush. I'll have you know I—"**

Gajeel's voice was cut short by a loud knock on the door, every pair of eyes in the room turning towards the culprit. Juvia sank deeper into her seat when she saw the very man who made her heart skip a beat standing boldly in the doorway. She was suddenly conscious of her tired features, recalling Lucy's remark about her eyes.

**"Hey, is Ju—ah. You!"**

His arm extended out immediately, his gaze locking with Juvia's for a moment. She felt the heat paint her cheeks; it almost burned through her skin. She couldn't deny the fluttering sensation that exploded deep within her stomach, no matter how dark her eyes may look.

**"Me?"**

**"C'mere, it's, uh, important."**

For a moment, though she couldn't be absolutely certain, Juvia was sure she'd seen his cheeks turn red. Climbing out of her seat, she could feel Gajeel's eyes trained on the back of her head. Not only that, but the entire room burst into a fit of banter and whispers. It was humiliating. But her heart wouldn't cease its incessant thumping. What did he want? Could it be… _a love confession_?!

When she exited the room she found her wrist suddenly captured by a strong set of fingers. Before she could protest he was yanking her down the hall and dragging her into a half-empty storage room. After closing the door he released her wrist, his cheeks definitely darker in shade than before.

**"G-Gray? Why did you-"**

Before she could even comprehend what had happened, Gray's hand was pressed firmly against her chest. His fingers were curled against his palm, a piece of blue material exposed between the gaps of his fingers. Juvia's first instinct was to surrender to the blush threatening to consume her features. His hand was sitting there so perfectly, right there against her chest. She'd read things like this in magazines, the mere thought was enough to send her dizzy.

**"Here! This! You left this in the changing room! I have to clean both of them, you know? That's why I do it ****_after _****school, so none of you girls are in there. I, uh, I figured you'd want them back."**

**"Want them…"**

Then it hit her. The embarrassment doubled on her features and she quickly snatched the material from his hands. _She'd left her panties in the changing room. _It was typical of Juvia to take an extra set of lingerie to school to change into after swimming. She'd returned home in such a hurry yesterday she hadn't even noticed she'd put on the _wrong _ones. To think Gray had kept them overnight, he probably thought she'd walked home without any. Did he really think that? Panic started to set in, the colour draining from her features.

**"Juvia! Hey!"**

Everything went black.

* * *

Stirring from darkness, Juvia raised one arm to rub at her eyes. Peering through the blurred haze she then let her eyes wander the room for some time, taking note of the white curtain surrounding her.

**"Did Juvia die?"**

A familiar laugh prompted her into sitting up, Juvia's gaze locking with Gajeel's own. He reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head in disbelief.

**"You fainted, the guy that called you out came running into the classroom like an idiot. I carried you to the infirmary and left you here to rest. You've been in here ****_all day_****. Blondie came in to see ya a few times, so did that idiot Natsu. Oh, uh, Levy took care of your little ****_transaction_****. So are you gonna fill me in or do I have to beat it out of you?"**

_Little transaction? _Just like that the blush returned to her features. Juvia leaned forward, burying her face against Gajeel's shoulder.

**"Juvia did something embarrassing. I left my underwear in the changing room. That—Gray—he brought them to Juvia. He was just being kind."**

She could feel Gajeel tense beneath her, though his arms wound around her all the same. He began to pat her back, though it was obvious he was uncomfortable with comforting her. He'd not quite gotten used to being sentimental yet. Even with his childhood companion.

**"Well, Shrimp took care of it. You should go home, get some rest. You said you didn't get much sleep. Oi, are you listening to me?"**

Juvia's head tipped back, her eyes settling on the clock in the far distance. The school day was already over which meant…

**"Sorry Gajeel! Juvia has to go!"**

Before he could stop her Juvia was flying out of the bed, snatching her bag off the ground and exiting the infirmary. Her legs moved swiftly, feet skidding along the marble floor. She had to get to the pool. This was her chance to spend time alone with Gray. She had to move swiftly, he was probably there already.

* * *

Having changed into her swimsuit, Juvia spent a little longer packing her lingerie this time. She was careful, ensuring it was stuffed deep into her bag. Her heart was pounding, her mind still hazy from the incident before. Had she really slept the entire school day away? That truly wasn't like Juvia, but then, she hadn't been the same since encountering Gray Fullbuster. There was something inside her that hadn't been there in a while. A fire that she'd extinguished once before now burned brightly, almost proudly within her chest.

This had to be love.

Heading towards the entrance leading into the pool area she pushed the door open just a little, relieved to see that the room was empty. She moved to the edge of the water immediately, reaching down to break the surface with her fingers. Ripples raced in numerous directions, summoning a smile to the exhausted woman's face. The peace was broken when footsteps started to approach the main entrance. Not one pair, but two pairs of footfalls echoed outside the room.

**"I'm sorry to put you through that, Gray. It truly wasn't my intention to put you in such an awkward situation. I would have returned them in your place but I don't think that would be wise. Besides, you ****_are _****the one who found them. Nevertheless I'm here to assist you as thanks."**

That voice. Even from where she sat now, Juvia knew it well. It grasped onto her heart, squeezing the broken pieces until finally she couldn't breathe anymore. She brought both hands to her chest, intertwining her fingers as panic set in.

**"I didn't expect her to faint though! You could've told me she'd get that flustered! I only met her yesterday, no wonder she was freaking out so much. I don't know why you're here to help in the first place; I'm only cleaning the damn pool because you didn't want to. I never took you for a coward."**

She had to move.

Rising to her feet she glanced around for a moment, eyes settling on the storage room behind her. She quickly entered the small room, closing the door behind her. Sliding down the door she then tipped her head back against the wooden surface, exhaling a deep sigh. The footsteps became noticeably louder and, for a moment, Juvia couldn't hear anything but the sound of her own pulse. It wasn't until her heart put up some resistance that she realised the approaching voices were talking about her.

**"That is curious. While I myself have witnessed her strange behaviour first-hand, I didn't think she'd become flustered to the point of fainting. Perhaps we should have asked Sherry to hand them over; another woman might have been easier on Juvia. Though I doubt we could trust Sherry with Juvia's undergarments, she'd probably ruin them or hang them up in public."**

**"Oh yeah, doesn't Sherry have a—"**

**"Don't even go there, Gray. You've been here all of two days and already you're causing more problems than you're worth. You know why I can't take on pool duty; it wouldn't be fair to ****_her_****. This is the place she comes to think and to breathe, what kind of man would I be if I took that from her as well? The only reason I'm here now is because you made such a big fuss earlier."**

Juvia felt a lump start to form in the back of her throat. The pair moved back and forth in front of the storage room, shadows creeping in beneath the door. They were so close. _He _was so close. Her heart was aching, she couldn't hold the broken pieces together for very long. She longed for their voices to quieten, for them to leave. Even her beloved Gray. Anything to spare her from the inevitable sorrows awaiting her.

**"Y'know, there's one thing I just don't get. If you want to spare her feelings so badly then why—Lyon!"**

Just hearing Lyon's name caused the broken pieces of Juvia's heart to slowly crack. They trembled within her chest, threatening to shatter into a thousand tiny pieces once again. Juvia wasn't sure what happened, but in that next instant Gray released a loud yell. There was an audible struggle, an abrupt splash and, finally, the sound of footsteps passing by the door.

**"What I do is my business. Just because you've re-joined the fray doesn't mean we're going to accept you just like that. We've grown since middle school, old friend."**

Fate had surely dealt Juvia a cruel hand in this game of love. To think her beloved Gray was friends with Lyon, the house of cards she'd stacked strategically in order to rebuild her broken heart began to shake and tremble. Fate was no longer on her side, her gamble with love proved to be more dangerous than she'd first thought.

For a moment the footsteps grew dimmer, an eerie silence filling the entire area. Juvia didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed. The conversation between Gray and Lyon left the water-lover feeling most perplexed. She couldn't quite make sense of their words. Climbing to her feet she decided to gather her senses before leaving the storage room, she needed to calm down. There was no way she'd be able to swim if she didn't slow her rapid heartbeat.

To her dismay the storage room's door gave off a quiet click, an onrush of light painting the inside of the once dark room with incredible warmth. Despite the door being opened, Juvia felt like the walls had closed in, as though her body had been crushed by a horrible, unexplainable force. She turned slowly, gazing back at the figure standing in the doorway. One by one the cards fell free from their secured place.

And in that one fatal moment, her house of cards collapsed.

* * *

_Well, I hope I've done enough to pique your interest! For the sake of this AU I decided to use Sherry rather than Chelia, it also makes more sense since Gray and Lyon are the same age. I'm not using the seven year time skip for age. While I ship neither of them with Lyon I found that Sherry's personality would be best for what I have planned in the future._

_I'd appreciate reviews from you guys - not to boost my ego, but to let me know what you like, something you'd maybe like to see. I'd love to know what I'm doing right so I can keep doing it. Thanks again! _

_Chapter three will be released next Friday. That's Friday the 20th of December!_

_Chapter three has been postponed due to school deadlines and the holidays. It'll be released in January, I promise!_


	3. Fire And Ice

_I'm so sorry for the delay, I fly back to the UK January 9th and my family here in the USA have been fighting for my attention over the holidays .I've also been suffering from TMJ. I've had it for three years and honestly, the pain still gets to me. When my jaw gets bad it gives me severe headaches. Excuse any grammar/spelling errors, writing with a throbbing migraine really isn't the best idea. But I really wanted to get this written for you guys._

_ Either way – I'm happy to give you Chapter 3! _

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: FIRE AND ICE.**

* * *

** "Juvia?! Are you listening to me?"**

Pulled free of her thoughts, Juvia's eyes settled on Lucy's face as the blonde reached towards her. A sharp pain surged through her forehead, forcing the water lover to sink further back into her seat. Did Lucy really just flick her? Embarrassment painted her features long before Juvia could avert her gaze. She stared blankly at the meal set out before her, the scent as repulsive as always. School meals were never all that appetising, seemingly less-so after yesterday's events.

**"Sorry Lucy," **lowering her plastic fork, Juvia twisted the plastic prongs deep into what _should _have been a small portion of potatoes. The goo took hold of her fork, refusing to move as she waved it aimlessly above her plate.

**"Are you going to tell us what happened yesterday at the pool?"**

Just like that Juvia's mind reached back to the day before, to the incident at the pool.

* * *

**_"You shouldn't be embarrassed; Juvia has fallen in the pool many times before."_**

_Juvia was more than aware that Gray's excuse for being soaked to the bone was nothing more than fiction. She'd overheard his fight with Lyon; she knew exactly how he'd 'fallen' into the pool. A wall stood between them, the drenched male using one of the changing booths with the company of Juvia's towel. Having never gotten to swim, she'd offered it to him without hesitation. Bringing Gray into the female changing rooms sent absurd tingling sensations throughout Juvia's form. It was exhilarating._

**_"To think you fell asleep in the storage room, man you're lucky I came by to clean the pool. You should've gone home after fainting like that earlier. Trying to swim was foolish."_**

_Juvia rubbed the back of her head, a small laugh parting ways with her lips. If Gray had the right to lie, so did she. At least, that's what she told herself. She truly didn't want him to know she'd overheard his fight with Lyon. The mere mention of it would set her heart ablaze with panic. _

**_"Juvia feels foolish," _**_she pressed one hand against the door separating them, a heavy breath leaving her lips, __**"But being away from what I love is painful."**_

**_"You really do love swimming, don't you?"_**

_For the first time Juvia's thoughts stretched beyond the pool. They overlooked the way the water clung to her form, the way her body created waves and sent ripples dancing along the surface. Right now, her entire focus was on him._

**_"These feelings, Juvia will never be able to explain them."_**

_Gray stepped out of the changing booth, startling Juvia into retreating as far across the room as possible. Her legs hit the benches spread out along the rear wall, warmth flooding her entire face. He eyed her for a minute before shifting his attention to her bag. Pulling the towel free of his hair he set it down on the bench beside her, extending his index finger towards her bag._

**_"Don't forget your—"_**

**_"Juvia won't! Juvia has packed properly this time! I absolutely won't put you through anything so humiliating again!"_**

_Juvia waved both arms around in protest, earning a loud laugh from Gray. He shifted one hand to her shoulder, squeezing it lightly._

**_"Go home and get some rest, you've earned it after today."_**

* * *

Returning to reality, Juvia's dark eyes flit between Lucy and Natsu, the pink-haired male far too busy eating both his _and _Lucy's meals to care about what Juvia might say. She remained silent for a moment, unsure how to articulate her thoughts. She wanted to tell Lucy about the day before, really she did. But how could she when each word became lodged in her throat?

Watching as people continued to pass them by, Juvia drummed her fingers impatiently against the table. Searching the sea of students, she felt her chest tighten when a familiar flash of silver hair passed her by. Immediately lowering her gaze she withdrew her free arm, fingers curling into her palms. Lucy didn't need to look to know where Juvia's pain came from, it was written in her eyes. She reached forward once more, placing both hands over Juvia's closed fist.

**"It's okay, we're here."**

Lucy's chair slid over to the right, completely obscuring Juvia's view of Lyon. But her gaze didn't move. Her eyes slid past Lucy, reflecting back the image of a certain someone standing off to the side. It took her a moment to realise he was heading straight for their table, the hint of pink lighting up her cheeks growing deeper in shade.

**"I wanted to thank you for yesterday, if you hadn't been at the pool I would've—"**

Gray's words were cut short by the empty tray that soared his way. With one quick swoop he sent it crashing into the table. His countenance seemed to harden, one eye noticeably twitching.

**"Blockhead, stop interrupting our lunch! Go back to your own table, Gray."**

From his end of the table Natsu stood tall, ferocity in his eyes Juvia hadn't seen in quite some time. Lucy, just as startled, straightened up in her seat, watching Natsu and Gray as they mentally tore each other to shreds.

**"You Moron! Why're you so Hot-Headed all the damn time?!"**

Lucy's tray was the next to go flying, causing Juvia to rise from her seat in surprise. Her fingertips barely brushed the edge in her attempt at helping Gray, but it was enough to send the tray flying past him. It seemed to remain airborne for some time, earning a high-pitched shriek upon reaching its destination. Every pair of eyes moved towards the next table where the school president leaned over a demolished piece of cake.

Her eyes lifted to Juvia's.

In that next instant the red-head had climbed over her table and was flying through the air - straight for Juvia. She looked like a woman possessed, tears growing in the corners of her eyes. The water lover felt her eyes grow hazy, her heart pounding within her chest. Both arms flew over her head in surprise, though her feet remained completely immobile. With her eyes shut, Juvia attempted to shake off her nerves. But by then it was too late.

**"Erza stop!"**

The sound of two bodies crashing towards the ground pulsated through the room, whispers and gasps erupting throughout the entire dining hall. Juvia's eyes flew open, she remained completely unscathed. Sitting there on the ground were Gray and Erza, he held her so perfectly in his arms, as though he'd comforted her many times before. She was distressed, one fist clenched against his chest.

**"My cake! She destroyed my cake!"**

Natsu stepped past Lucy and knelt beside Gray and Erza, the way his eyes held hers told countless stories. Lucy remained in her seat, both hands pressed against the table. Her eyes never once strayed from Juvia's face. She could feel them there, those warm hazel orbs; Juvia could feel them against her cheeks.

**"That was my fault," **Natsu's hand shifted to Erza's shoulder, **"I threw the tray."**

Erza thrashed within Gray's arms, reaching out for the honest culprit. Despite her violent lunges, there was something eerily comforting about watching Gray, Natsu and Erza together. For just a moment, they looked to be having fun. Enjoying one and others company, like children.

So mesmerised by the scene before her, Juvia didn't even notice Erza grabbing the tray Gray had salvaged earlier from the table. Her hold on it was weak enough that it slipped free of her grasp, spinning through the air until finally crashing into the side of Juvia's face.

**"Shit! She's bleeding! We have to take her to the infirmary!"**

Gray's voice was laced with concern and panic. It filled Juvia's heart with joy, but that inexplicable warmth would soon fade. Something warm trickled down the side of her face, but that didn't pull her eyes away from the man she loved.

**"I'll do it; this is my responsibility after all. You two should clean up this mess."**

Just like that the cake-loving tyrant adopted her professional demeanour, breaking free of Gray's hold with little effort. She approached Juvia slowly before lifting her into the air, throwing the unsuspecting female over her shoulder. The entire room fell silent once again as Erza then carried Juvia out of the room.

The school president - captain of the fencing team - truly is a beast.

* * *

**"Sorry, this might sting a little. Just hold still."**

Not once did Juvia flinch in response to Erza's treatment. Despite her ability to get into trouble, Juvia was a strong woman. Heartbreak had rendered her vulnerable, but there was an undeniable strength reforming within her soul. With the Nurse absent, the school's fiery red-head had taken it upon herself to tend to Juvia's wounds. The tension between them was far more excruciating than anything Erza pressed against Juvia's injury.

**"It's fine, Juvia has endured worse pain than this."**

Erza's hand became still against Juvia's temple, their eyes meeting for a brief moment. Everything in the room seemed to become a blur, but Juvia held it together as best she could.

**"****_Juvia_****? Ah, so you're the one he meant," **Erza let out a sudden laugh, the sound almost uncharacteristic, **"Just this morning Gray said he needed to thank 'Juvia' for helping him at the pool yesterday. You must have a lot of patience being friends with both Gray and Natsu, they're like fire and ice, they truly don't mix well. But it wasn't always that way." **

Everything seemed to make sense in that one instant. The reason Erza, Natsu and Gray looked so perfect together… was because…

**"Juvia enjoys being friends with Natsu. I don't know Gray too well; we met during his pool duty a few days ago."**

**"That's right; you're the captain of the swim team. I knew I'd seen you before."**

Juvia gave a small nod, ashamed of her failure the year prior. Everything had spiralled downhill from there; she'd tumbled so quickly towards the ground, unable to pick herself up. But now she had the strength to move forward thanks to her new fixation on Gray.

**"Juvia practices everyday to make up for past mistakes. This year, I plan to win. Meeting Gray has helped Juvia in many ways; the others only attend official swim practice, it gets lonely sometimes. But Juvia… loves the pool."**

Erza's expression altered entirely, she seemed genuinely enthused by Juvia's statement. The tension gripping them seemed to settle for a moment, the pair finally able to relax in one and others company.

**"I'm glad you've taken such a liking to Gray," **there was a sadness in Erza's eyes that hadn't been there before, it drowned out her enthusiasm, taking hold of Juvia's soul and shaking it violently. **"Natsu, Gray and I were inseparable during Middle School. They've always been troublesome together, fighting with one and other when nobody looked, but they cared about each other. I believe that flame is still there somewhere, neither of them can swallow their pride long enough to rekindle their friendship. I'd like to see it one day, for Gray's sake. I want him to make more friends. So, Juvia, please continue to befriend Gray, I'd like to see him open up again. Someday."**

Juvia's hand reached out to Erza's free one, squeezing the president's fingers with renewed confidence.

**"Juvia doesn't quite understand… what happened between Natsu and Gray?"**

Erza put more pressure against Juvia's temple, earning a quiet whimper. The curious female flicked one leg over the other, using the new position to hold her own against the pain.

**"During Middle School… Gray started drifting apart from Natsu and I. We didn't understand why but Gray started spending a lot of time with Lyon Vastia," **Juvia attempted to keep a straight face at the mention of Lyon's name, **"Natsu felt personally attacked and started to lash out. Whenever they saw each other the entire area surrounding them became a battlefield. When finally Natsu decided to confront Lyon about Gray's change in behaviour, we learned that Gray was being transferred to another school. He was gone, just like that."**

Juvia's heart tightened in her chest. To see such a vulnerable side of Erza Scarlet was an honour in itself, but there was nothing honourable about this situation. The red-head was clearly just as hurt by Gray's actions as Natsu. But there was still one question left unanswered.

**"Did Gray's parents move for work?"**

Erza shook her head, focusing for a moment at the task she'd taken upon herself. The pain in Juvia's head had settled a considerable amount, but she never gave that impression to the school's president. The longer Erza treated her wounds, the more Juvia could hear about Gray. The deeper she could delve into their story.

**"They passed away," **Erza whispered, as though her words might tear the room asunder, **"Lyon's adopted Mother, Ur, had been taking care of Gray in the meantime. Gray didn't want us to see his vulnerable side… and so he implored that she allow him to change schools. In his efforts to spare our feelings he'd remained at Lyon's side. He foolishly expected us to forget all about him. When he transferred to this high school Natsu and I were equally surprised, but that didn't matter. The Gray we knew had turned to ice; he's trapped deep within that cold façade. The real Gray, the Gray who hurts each and every day, The Gray who returns home alone to the things that haunt him, he exists beyond my reach."**

Juvia became suddenly aware of the hot tears streaming down her cheeks. They scorched her skin, summoning blotches of red to her features.

**"Juvia will stay beside Gray," **she insisted, grasping at Erza's hand firmly, **"I want to stay beside him. I'll do my best."**

Erza gave a silent nod, reaching out to wipe away Juvia's tears.

**"First I made you bleed; now I've made you cry. You and I really aren't getting off on the right foot, are we?"**

Juvia let out a quiet laugh, though the sound never once felt genuine.

**"If it makes you feel better, Juvia will always listen."**

Erza settled one hand on Juvia's shoulder, her countenance growing suddenly serious. Fear rocked the water lover's form, tremors making her fingers tremble. There was a brief moment of silence until finally Erza leaned in close.

**"You owe me some more cake."**

* * *

_Well, I hope you guys liked it. I enjoyed writing Erza, I rarely get the opportunity to do so. I'm hoping to delve deeper into Erza, Natsu and Gray's relationship at some point in the future. But, of course, we can't stray too far from our main focus – Gray, Juvia and Lyon. Next chapter will feature much more of Lyon and his relationship with Juvia. It won't necessarily be a flashback chapter, but it will certainly expose more of Juvia's past. Expect a little more development in Juvia's relationship with Gray too! I hope to have the fic updated sooner rather than later. Thank you so much for your continued support!_


	4. Lost

_Here's chapter four, I hope you're ready for some LyonxJuvia memories. I'm fighting to keep a balance between light-hearted fluff and the intense stuff that's going to happen, for that reason I've decided to include some adorable Gruvia moments. This chapter jumps between memories of Lyon and the present time, so pay attention. Hahaha._

_I'm going to break your little hearts, hahahaha. No, I promise they'll only crack a little bit. _

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: LOST.**

* * *

A week had passed since Erza Scarlet poured her heart out to an unsuspecting Juvia. The prideful woman had laid herself bare before the water lover, further encouraging Juvia's hidden feelings for the man in question. Gray Fullbuster. The past few days had progressed peacefully, Gray's endeavours to clean the pool had become somewhat half-assed, he'd spend most of his time conversing with Juvia while she immersed herself in the water. Though he said very little, it was progress all the same. She valued the time they spent together.

The light from her bedroom lamp streaked the far wall, illuminating only a quarter of the room itself. Hidden beneath shadow Juvia probed the ceiling with her eyes, picturing his face over and over again. The face she'd never grow tired of seeing. The smile he'd give her when saying goodbye, the way he said her name so freely, so beautifully. Her every thought had been consumed by Gray, she couldn't deny him access to every crevice of her mind. Not anymore. He belonged there.

The gentle patter of rain against the window forced Juvia's mind to retreat back into its darkest caverns, summoning forth memories she'd thought were buried and locked away. No chest could possibly contain such feelings; nobody could deny the passions they used to feel. Her feelings had been real, they still were. Juvia had been forced to abandon them that day, the day Lyon broke her heart. But the chains surrounding her broken heart were slowly coming undone. Gray had pried them apart and was now fighting his way through, whether he realised it or not. In order for Gray to pass through those rusty chains, he had to unleash the monsters hidden within. The things Juvia desperately fought to submerge deep within the darkness. Not even the stars defying the blackened sky outside could help her.

* * *

**"Lyon! Look! Snow!"**

Gloved hands reached up to capture the snowflakes that fluttered slowly towards frostbitten ground. A light fog danced against her lips, the lengthier end of her scarf wrapping itself around one of her extended arms.

**"A little late, don't you think? Christmas ended a few days ago. Such a shame, isn't it? I do love a white Christmas."**

A burst of warmth assaulted Juvia's cheeks and she dropped both arms by her sides before glancing his way. His voice was enough to make her melt, just as the sun could melt the snow. Lyon's eyes met with hers unexpectedly, calculating thoughts Juvia could only dream of hearing. His cheeks, bitten by the icy breeze, warmed his face and made it glow. She'd never seen anyone more dazzling than him; every day by his side was a blessing.

**"I wish I could have spent Christmas with you."**

He captured her face within both of his hands, summoning a squeak from the back of her throat. Surprised, she averted her gaze for a minute, watching the snowflakes dance around them, carried by the gentle wind.

**"We have next year, Juvia," **she wrinkled her nose in response, still fending off the cold temperature of his hands,** "Ah…sorry, my hands are rather numb since ****_somebody _****stole my gloves."**

Juvia let out a laugh, leaning into his cold palm despite the discomfort she felt. Beneath the many layers of clothing, beneath her cold flesh, there was the warmth of her heart as it beat within her chest.

**"I'm sorry; you can have them back soon. I just wanted to warm them up for you, that's all!"**

The smile she gave him was brilliant; the present Juvia would be envious. Had she known during this moment that her heart would split in two that following summer she would never have looked at him that way. Nor would she have accepted his smile full of lies and false hope.

**"And lose my pride as a Man? I hardly think that's appropriate, my lady," **his lips pressed to her forehead, warming her skin, **"I'd gladly freeze so that your smile will remain intact."**

Juvia's heart fluttered, the butterflies in her stomach soaring.

**"I love you, Lyon."**

He completed her, he did. Every piece of her belonged to him, this had been true since she'd met him. But those pieces were soon to be broken and Juvia would lose herself to the agony of her first heartbreak.

**"As I love you, Juvia."**

* * *

**"Juvia had that dream again… about ****_him._****"**

The reflection in the bathroom mirror never failed to surprise Juvia. The dark lines beneath her eyes told stories she'd never confess to others. She rubbed the back of her hand over her left eye, gazing wearily at the tired woman in the mirror. Rays of early morning sunlight attempted to fight through the blinds only to end up merged with the artificial lighting that filled the room. Towels had been folded next to the bath, ready to be packed for yet another day of private swim practice.

**"Today will be a good day for Juvia. Today, Juvia will see Gray again."**

How long had it been since her confidence had faded, since that entity known as 'Juvia' had become nothing more than a puppet incapable of speaking its own thoughts? That didn't matter; she would articulate those thoughts for her. For the Juvia that had been lost.

Juvia's speaking habits had altered significantly since that hot summer day. The day she'd lost the swim match, the day Lyon decided to break her heart. No longer able to exist without her heart, the heart she'd once given to Lyon, she kept it chained within her empty shell. The Juvia who loved her friends, the Juvia that lived for the people she loved – that Juvia was referred to as such. There was no "I" anymore because that Juvia ceased to exist. Nothing but a haunted memory.

She was gone.

* * *

The sound of the final bell brought comfort to the exhausted water lover. School had started to pass by swiftly with exams on the horizon; students desperately fought their hardest to slow time to a near halt. But nobody could deny the inevitable, their desperation only played into Time's cruel hands, and in doing so the hours became seemingly shorter.

After waving her goodbyes to Lucy and the others, Juvia slipped into the sea of students, swimming her way through the hall towards the man she loved. The man who could free her troubled heart.

In her haste to reach the women's changing rooms, Juvia hadn't noticed the figure approaching swiftly behind her. Large hands laced around her waist, pulling her back. The chest that greeted her was familiar, but not welcome.

**"You're still as clumsy as ever I see."**

A chill ascended her spine violently, a lump forming in the back of her throat. Her eyes met with the opened door of a locker standing mere centimeters before her, abandoned by a rushing student no doubt.

**"L-Lyon, yes, Juvia is clumsy. Juvia has always been clumsy, hasn't she?"**

She turned to face him with a reluctance that froze the entire hallway. Lifting her eyes she studied his gaze. Just as she'd anticipated, his eyes were alive with thought. Just like always. Thoughts she couldn't read.

**"There you are, I've been lookin' for you. Didn't you promise to help me clean the pool area today since you make so much mess with your splashin'? Oh, hey Lyon. I see you found my missing helper."**

_Gray._

With all panic diminished, Juvia glanced around her form, heaving a sigh of relief. Gray brought his arm around her, forcing her down into a headlock. Juvia's embarrassment painted her entire face, the heat spreading to her neck. The way he held her now was uncharacteristic, but she knew why he'd done it. He was saving her.

**"That's funny; I didn't know you had any friends here. Hold on to that one, Gray."**

The static between them was terrifying, even though Juvia had been forced to stare directly at the floor, she could see their expressions in her mind. The hostility she'd witnessed at the pool before, though merely vocal, it still filled the air with tension.

**"Gray, um, Juvia is choking."**

His hold around her loosened, the flustered woman rising to stand at her full height.

**"Sorry about that. We'd better go then."**

His fingers locked with hers and before she could process what had happened, Juvia found herself being dragged down the hall. Risking a glance over her shoulder, her eyes met with Lyon's for one final moment of unease.

**"Um, Gray…"**

The male came to a halt when they turned the next corner before spinning around to face an incredibly flushed Juvia. Her eyes remained low, the lump in her throat only expanding the longer he stared at her.

**"What is it?"**

Her fingers squeezed his own, unconsciously answering his question. He pulled his hand free of hers, waving it around dismissively, as though it would shake her attention away from his reddened cheeks.

**"Thank you for helping Juvia, it means a lot to me."**

**"Don't mention it, you looked kinda sad and I thought 'man, I've never seen her make that kind of face before. I should help her'. So, ya know, I kinda jumped in without thinking. Anyway, we should hurry if you want to swim."**

They walked the rest of the way in silence, though their hands remained close to each other, revelling in the warmth that used to be there.

* * *

Submerged beneath the water's surface, Juvia could make out a hazy silhouette in the distance. Gray was moving swiftly, actually, he was working his backside off for something he'd never cared about before. Surfacing from beneath the water, Juvia threw her arms over the side of the pool, peering up at him. He caught sight of her immediately, flashing her a warm smile.

**"Done already?"**

Juvia shook her head, brows pulling together. He went about piling more equipment in the storage room, her eyes trained on his shirtless back. It was habit now, as soon as he set foot in the room he'd shed all layers concealing his upper half. Juvia hadn't decided whether such a habit was a blessing or a curse, not that she minded seeing him that way. It did interfere with her concentration occasionally, however.

**"Juvia was wondering why Gray seems to be in a hurry. You don't usually clean until Juvia is finished in the pool."**

The expression he made startled her. Sinking deeper into the pool she lowered her gaze, trying to shake Gray's pained countenance from her mind.

**"Yeah, I have somewhere to be. It's important."**

**"Do you need Juvia's help? If it's that important to you, I can cut practice short. Juvia is worried."**

He turned to face her completely, lowering himself to crouch before her. He placed his hand on her head; the saddest smile Juvia had ever seen altering his features. He looked pale, disturbingly so.

**"Tomorrow, February Fourteenth, marks the day my parents passed away," **he withdrew his hand, **"I'm going to visit their grave. It's back in my old town so I have to catch a train and stay with a friend overnight. I won't be here tomorrow; I already requested absence from school."**

Juvia felt her skin run cold. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, a day she'd chosen to forget thanks to Lyon. But now she felt petty and weak. While she battled her trivial demons, Gray had real ones to fight. They were bigger and scarier than anything she could ever hope to face. And he was doing so with such a strong expression, the pain was barely visible in his eyes.

**"Juvia is… so sorry, I didn't know."**

_Wait. _

* * *

**"Lyon, where are you going? It's our first Valentine's Day, we're going on a date, remember?"**

Lyon turned to face Juvia, solemn eyes seeking out her own. The way he looked at her now, as though seeing a ghost, brought nothing but sadness to Juvia's heart.

**"Sorry Juvia, I'm afraid I can't spend Valentine's Day with you after all. I promised a friend I'd visit him in his hometown, I hadn't realised that visit was today. I don't have time to explain, it's important I go see him. I made a promise, you understand don't you?"**

Juvia bit back her tears, nodding her head while suppressing the shameless heartbreak. It was the honourable Lyon she loved so much, though it didn't ease the lonely pang of her heart.

**"I'll make it up to you tomorrow, alright?"**

And he did. Not only did Lyon return with flowers and a multitude of plans for the blossoming couple, he returned with his smile.

* * *

Snapping out of her thoughts, Juvia stared up up at Gray in disbelief. Her heart slowed to a near stop in her chest, the heavy thud of her pulse rendering her incapable of speech.

_That day… _

**"Juvia… are you alright? You look sick, here, you should get out."**

_February the Fourteenth…_

She didn't so much as flinch when he reached down to help her out of the pool. Unconsciously taking his hand, Juvia let him hoist her out of the pool, though not once did she look him in the eye.

_The person Lyon went to see…_

Even as he held her against him, inspecting her gaze for signs of discomfort. Even as his hand shifted to her forehead, Juvia didn't stir. She was lost.

_Was Gray._

* * *

_There you have it, Chapter four. Things are getting interesting, huh? I think playing connect the dots with Lyon and Gray is a lot of fun. Next Chapter will feature a lot more Gruvia, I'm looking forward to progressing their relationship beyond meetings at the pool. Feel free to leave a review, I love hearing from you guys! Thank you for all your support!_


	5. Valentine's Day

_Wow, I did not expect to update this fast. I felt bad for making you guys wait so long, I guess. Haha. Whenever I get such positive reviews I get so inspired, it's crazy. As requested, you can expect a lengthy amount of Gruvia in this chapter. Also – badass Juvia, because we all know deep down that girl can stand her ground. Yep._

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: VALENTINE'S DAY**

* * *

**"Please, please, please sign it. Juvia will be forever grateful!"**

Sat opposite a desperate Juvia was none other than Natsu Dragneel. Both arms were folded over his chest, eyes fixated on the opened card placed before him. An assortment of pens filled the centre of the table, arranged like soldiers preparing to march. It looked like Juvia had stolen every colour of the rainbow and just planted it there for everyone to use as they saw fit. The classroom remained empty this particular break time, sunlight streaming in through the back windows. On a nice day like this, especially in February, everyone did what they could to make the most of it. Not only that – it was Valentine's Day. The girls were off handing out candy to the person they cherished most.

But not Juvia – she had more important things to take care of.

**"Come on Natsu, just sign it. You're making this harder for Juvia than it has to be, besides, aren't you supposed to be his friend? I'll take back the chocolates I made you if you don't."**

Lucy's words forced something in Natsu to break. It flashed behind his eyes, giving fair warning to those standing around him. Both fists crashed down onto the table, unsettling the straight line of pens, a couple of them rolling off the table.

**"I'm not signing anything for that—"**

Erza's fingers locked themselves around Natsu's hair, forcing his head back so that their eyes met. The menacing school president had arrived just in time.

**"Sign. It. Or. Else."**

With her orders given, she released Natsu from her hold before circling the table to choose a pen of her liking. It was natural for Erza to sign the card so quickly; after all, she'd been Juvia's motivation from the start.

**"Alright, alright. I just don't see why I should sign a Valentine's Day card for Gray. It's not like he ever gave me one."**

Lucy and Erza shared a mutual fit of laughter while Juvia heaved a sigh of relief when Natsu reached out for a pen of his own. She'd truly thought her endeavours might not be successful.

**"This isn't about Valentine's Day and you know it," **Erza remarked, sliding the pen back into its original place, **"This is about showing our friend we still support him after all this time. Deep down you care about Gray, whether you'll admit it or not. Lay down your pride for just a minute and you'll understand Juvia's reasoning."**

All eyes were on the wise woman standing before them. Erza had such a way with words, truthfully, Juvia was envious. She'd lost herself once before, it was time to pick up those pieces and forge a new, better version of herself.

**"I think it's a great idea, if Gray sees that his friends still care about him then maybe he'll smile. I don't like the thought of Juvia befriending someone who doesn't seem very happy. After all, water isn't very useful when it's frozen solid by ice."**

Lucy's words sparked something inside of Juvia that couldn't be extinguished. Leaning forward she retrieved the signed card, holding it gently against her chest. It was precious to her. These were the thoughts and feelings of people who loved Gray.

**"Juvia doesn't believe that," **she insisted, letting her eyes fix on Lucy's, **"Juvia believes that frozen water is extremely beautiful. It's solid and doesn't slip through your fingers; it isn't easy to lose like water."**

Startled by Juvia's bold statement, the room fell suddenly quiet, save Natsu's incoherent mutters. He was going to be sore about this for days.

**"Juvia," **Erza placed one hand onto the water lover's shoulder, leaning in to whisper in her ear, **"You should get going. This is the first big step for you, the step that you need to take. If you want to be by Gray's side, this is something you have to do. We have faith in you. Now hurry."**

Juvia felt her cheeks burn long before the blush could touch them. Nodding her head, she gave thanks to her companions before departing the classroom.

_One more signature to go. _

* * *

**"What is ****_she _****doing here?"**

Sherry Blendy. Pink curls framed her beautiful face, eyes like daggers aimed straight for Juvia. The determined woman ignored Sherry's tone, carried forward by the heavy thumps of her heart.

**"Don't be rude, Sherry. It must be important for her to approach me so suddenly after all this time," **Lyon settled one hand on the irritable woman's shoulder, squeezing it gently, **"Juvia, what brings you here?"**

Extending the Valentine 's Day card out to Lyon, Juvia gave Sherry no time to intervene or misinterpret the gesture.

**"Because today is a difficult day for Gray, Juvia would like to take this to him after school. Juvia would like Lyon to sign it, she would be most grateful. Natsu and Erza have already filled it with their love, so please."**

Before she'd even heard his answer, Juvia rummaged through her pockets for one of the pens she'd neglected to lay down on the table. Lyon stared at it for a moment, the young woman beside him showing signs of relief. Despite the apathetic expression he managed to maintain, there was a flicker of concern written into Lyon's eyes. Of course he felt anxious for Gray, they were friends. He retrieved the card from Juvia, using the wall as a steady surface to write upon. With his back turned to them, Sherry seized this opportunity to scowl in Juvia's direction.

**"What kind of woman asks her former lover to sign a card for her new boyfriend? How disgusting, you're really travelling through the boys in this school aren't you? You even forsake the name of love!"**

Juvia stepped forward, grasping Sherry's collar between her fingers. Thrusting the ignorant woman against the wall she kept her held there, eyes bearing into her soul.

**"Juvia is doing this for someone she cares about; this has nothing to do with past mistakes. The truth is, Juvia was afraid to come here today, but she did so ****_because_**** of love. It's none of Sherry's business who Juvia spends time with."**

Alarmed, Sherry did nothing but play the victim, crying out in feigned pain. Not once did Lyon turn.

**"Let go of me, this is a designer sweater! What are you trying to prove by getting violent? You can't even speak for yourself, Juvia this, Juvia that. Just let go."**

Juvia's fingers loosened around her collar, but her eyes didn't lower. Finally, Lyon turned back to face them, handing the completed card out to a frustrated Juvia. Her eyes burned from the on-coming tears, but she felt no regrets.

**"Thank you," **she managed to whisper against the sobs threatening to break free.

**"I wrote Gray's address on some paper I had left in my pocket from yesterday's study, he'll be back shortly. He never stays ****_there _****very long. On the other side of that note is a message telling that idiot I've let myself in, we needn't have him panic about an intruder. Don't leave before it gets dark, that neighbourhood is troublesome in the later hours. This is the key you'll need to get into his apartment."**

Juvia nodded her head, securing the card and the key in her bag.

**"Juvia is leaving immediately after school so Lyon doesn't have to worry ab—"**

**"You're not going to swim practice? Do you think that's wise after ****_last summer_****? We both know what happens when your feelings get the best of you, they get in the way of what you truly want. Do you want to put the same guilt on him that I…"**

He stopped himself. Juvia didn't quite understand his words, but they stung like a thousand needles being pressed into her skin. There was no time for questions. Instead, she gave a brief but bold response.

**"Juvia… will not… ****_I _****will not have any regrets. This isn't about my feelings; this was never about my feelings. Juvia is going to support a friend on the loneliest day of his life! I will never regret such a decision! What I do, I do for love! As long as I have love in my life, no matter what happens, I'll be okay."**

Seconds later she was bolting down the hallway, tears streaming down her cheeks. Left in the salty trail of her tears was an incredibly flustered Lyon; cheeks stained a vivid shade of pink, and an aggravated Sherry.

**"She's certainly grown, hasn't she?" **He mumbled, **"How Beautiful she is."**

* * *

The day went by slowly after Juvia's eventful encounter with Lyon and Sherry. Their words weighed heavily on her shoulders. What had Lyon meant, exactly? Sherry, well, Sherry was always cruel to Juvia. Her feelings for Lyon weren't well hidden. Everyone knew.

_Everyone, _including Lyon.

Gray's apartment was larger than Juvia had first expected and surprisingly neat. Books lined the rear shelves of the makeshift living room, that very same room was connected to a small kitchen. The area was spotless, practically untouched. That wasn't necessarily a good thing, however. The trash was filled to bursting point with empty cartons, Juvia was absolutely certain the only reason Gray's house was neat, was because he was never in it. She didn't dare cross the boundary into his bedroom, that's not why she was here.

Though she had been tempted.

Settling herself on his couch, Juvia became suddenly aware of the throbbing pulse assaulting her temples. Her heart was pounding. Would he be angry that she'd come here like this? She was intruding, wasn't she? Even so, gazing at the table now she couldn't regret her decision. The card sat in the centre of the table, dishes fluctuating in size surrounding it. Each one was filled with chocolate; some were from Erza, the others from Juvia. Even Lucy had gotten involved in an attempt at supporting Juvia.

A distant rattling brought Juvia's attention to the front door. She could see his shadow seep in beneath the doorway.

**"Damn it, what's he doing here?"**

Gray's voice, though muffled by the door, was coherent enough that Juvia was forced to stifle a laugh. When the handle turned, Juvia felt her heart twist with it until finally light flooded the room. She watched him enter, silent as he set his bag down on the ground.

**"Alright Lyon, what do you want?"**

He looked exhausted, dark circles lining his eyes. Had he been crying?

**"W-welcome home Gray."**

He turned to face her with such speed she almost fell off the couch in surprise. They stared at one and other for a moment. His eyes lowered to the table, jaw practically hitting the ground.

**"Juvia?! How did you—"**

**"Lyon loaned me his key, Juvia wanted to surprise Gray for Valentine's Day."**

He blushed. For the first time since they'd met, Juvia witnessed the blood rush to Gray's cheeks. His hands lifted in surprise, though he fought the temptation to place both palms over his cheeks.

**"I don't get it, what are—"**

**"It's Valentine's Day. A day to be together."**

The way he looked at her conveyed that he understood her intentions. This wasn't a dismal day telling the story of two people who died and left behind a heartbroken son. This was a day to remember those he loved, a day to be with people who still existed and loved him.

**"Juvia and Erza made chocolates for you, Lucy helped Juvia too, there's a card from everyone on the table."**

Dropping to his knees, Gray pulled the card off the table, his eyes moved swiftly over the pages. It was filled with coloured writing.

_Valentine's Day is a girl's holiday, fitting for you Gray.  
So, whatever. Happy V. Day (I was forced into this by Erza).  
-Natsu. _

_For some reason this girl finds you endearing enough to fight through her nerves and request I write you a note, Gray. Somehow you've bested me again. Be well, my friend.  
-Lyon._

Erza's signature summoned a laugh from the otherwise miserable male, numerous sketches of cake surrounding her message.

_Gray, may you fill your stomach with only the best chocolate (mine). It's not quite cake, but if it puts a smile on your face, that's enough for me.  
-Erza._

And then he stopped at Juvia's. She knew he was reading hers, she could tell by the way his eyes widened and his reddened cheeks grew deeper in shade. Her fingers laced together in her lap, one foot tapping nervously against the floor.

_Juvia hasn't known you very long, but I'm so happy that I met you. There are times when Juvia feels lost; days like today must feel for you. Even though today is hard, Juvia would like to see Gray smile. Just once. That is my Valentine's Day wish. No, that's not quite true. Juvia would like to stay beside Gray a little longer, if that's alright? Juvia wishes to be Gray's friend.  
-Juvia. _

His eyes lifted to Juvia's, capturing them in what felt like an eternal stare. Their duel for dominance in their unannounced blinking contest came to a sudden end when tears slipped free of Gray's eyes. He reacted immediately, turning away from Juvia to wipe at his face.

**"Gray are—"**

**"I'm fine. Don't come over here."**

But of course she did. Standing from her place she dropped down beside him, placing trembling fingers against his arm. The tears fell twice as hard.

**"Did you not like the card? Are you hurt? Juvia is wor—"**

She was interrupted when his face suddenly fell against her chest. She could hear him sobbing, but the sounds were muffled against her shirt. Fighting through her embarrassment, Juvia shifted her arms around him, one set of fingers travelling into his hair. Nursing him there she remained perfectly silent, letting the emotions take form.

**"Don't tell Natsu," **he paused, attempting to choke back sobs, **"About this."**

Nodding, Juvia kept her eyes level with the far wall, incapable of looking down at the crumbling man in her arms. Water had started to leak free of the cracks in Gray's beautiful ice. Somehow, she'd pierced his armour.

* * *

**"So she really forced Natsu to write the note? That's hilarious!"**

Juvia let out a quiet laugh, leaning across the table to retrieve one of the chocolates spread in Erza's dish. What she'd written in the card proved to be the truth; she really did excel far beyond Juvia's expectations. Somehow the pair found themselves sitting on the floor, right where she'd held him. Kneeling there against the table they lost themselves to conversations they wouldn't normally have. To the feelings consuming their hearts.

**"Mhm! Juvia requested that Erza sign the card too, she arrived just in time to scold Natsu. It was really scary! Erza is very brave, I envy her."**

Gray tipped his head back, eyes peering deeper into hers. Extending one hand he placed it gently over her own, tracing his thumb over her skin. And then he smiled. _A real smile. _

**"You are brave, Juvia. You have to be, inviting yourself into a guy's home all by yourself. What if I turned out to be some pervert and took advantage of you?"**

Her entire face betrayed her feelings, skin glowing a magnificent shade of scarlet red, rivalling Erza's hair. She could see it in her mind; envision doing _those things _with Gray. Clearing her throat, Juvia writhed around in surprise, both arms waving around.

**"B-but Juvia doesn't think Gray is like that! Gray would never—"**

Both hands clapped down onto Juvia's shoulders, forcing her onto her back. Keeping his eyes level with hers he then lowered himself so that his face was mere centimetres away from her own. Their noses touched and his breath was heavy and warm against her lips. There was silence. She didn't dare move beneath him, though she dreamed for a moment of their lips crashing together. Those thoughts hadn't occurred to her before, not even during their meetings at the pool. They were new.

**"How do you know what I'm like, Juvia?"**

She reached up with both hands, pressing her fingers against his cheeks. The gesture startled him enough that his eyes widened, lips parting to release an even heavier set of breaths.

**"Juvia believes in the Gray that Erza and Natsu and Lyon care about. Juvia believes in the Gray who cried."**

His face lowered a little further so that their lips almost touched. She closed her eyes, the throbbing of her pulse drowning out the sound of his breaths. Something about this felt wrong, her heart was clenched tightly within her chest.

**"What would you do, Juvia? What if I'm not the person they care about? Would you be disappointed?"**

Tears lifted to the corners of her eyes, though she did her best to keep them from spilling out onto her features. Her fingers pressed harder into his skin.

**"Why are you saying this? Why are you saying these things to Juvia?"**

He lowered his face into her neck, heaving a defeated sigh against her skin.

**"The people around me always get hurt, Juvia. I've lost countless people, my parents, my friends. It's my fault."**

Juvia shook her head, shifting both hands around his neck.

**"It's not your fault."**

Her eyes roamed the ceiling; his form was so incredibly warm against hers. It was incredible. And yet something about that heat was incredibly sad.

**"You should stay away from me, Juvia. I'll only cause you more pain. Natsu is right to hate me, what kind of person would stick around? I break everything I touch."**

Juvia kept her hands still against his back, contemplating her response. Tipping her head back to accommodate the warmth of his breath against her neck, she wove her fingers around the material of his shirt.

**"Juvia would, I always want to be beside Gray so that I can see his smiling face more. Even if Juvia endures pain, as long as she can be there for Gray, it doesn't matter. I want to remain by your side."**

She inhaled a heavy breath, using his silence as prime opportunity.

**"I love you, Gray."**

* * *

_Oh dear. I'm leaving you guys with a cliffhanger, haha. Leave a review; let me know what you think. Next chapter is going to be filled with drama and more GajeelxJuvia bromance. Fun times. Once again, thank you for reading!_


	6. Sorry

_I'm so sorry for leaving you guys stuck on the edge of that cliff. Ha. I've been super busy plotting the nine fics I'll be posting over Gajevy Week (if all goes well, that is). The two bonus prompts will be posted the 30__th __and the 31__st__ of January. The other seven prompts are posted from the 14__th__ of February onwards. Thank you for your continued support and for your wonderful reviews. If I could kiss you all I would._

_I actually got a review asking about my bold dialogue. Truthfully, it's just a habit of mine. For my creative writing degree I'm currently studying dialogue, my tutors actually request that I write all speech in _**_bold _**_so that they can find it quickly within my 2000-3000 word assignments. So, there you have it. It also helps me edit the fics easier, sorry if it bothers any of you. That's just how I'll be working until this year of University comes to an end. I'm afraid that if I pull myself out of the habit, I'll forget to do it in my assignments. Haha._

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: SORRY**

* * *

Eyes devoid of life searched the empty classroom, heavy sighs filling the silent void. The blinds clattered against the rear wall with each tug of the wind, sunlight breaking through the gaps. Nursing one side of her face in her palm, Juvia continued to fight the tears that threatened to overflow, visions of the day before plaguing her mind. A constellation of tears still lined her lashes from that very morning, dark circles etched into the skin beneath her eyes. Had it not been for the blonde seated across from her, Juvia would never have made it into school at all.

**"I'm going to kill him," **Lucy hissed, slamming her fist onto the table, **"I'm going to murder him and take his bones to auction."**

A strong hand dropped to Lucy's shoulder, strands of red hair catching Juvia's eyes. She didn't look up to Erza, nor did she address Lucy's volatile remark. She wanted to melt away, to disappear, being here was a mistake.

**"I was afraid of this," **Erza dropped into a seat beside Lucy, **"What did he say, exactly? Also, Lucy, who in their right mind would buy Gray's bones at auction?"**

**"Me! I'd buy them so I can crush them! He told her he 'can't do this'! What does that even mean?! I'm going to—"**

**"Lucy, please calm down. Let Juvia speak for herself. What did he say, Juvia? Can you recount his exact words?"**

Settling both hands onto the table, fragments of her broken heart practically falling from her sleeves and spilling onto the table, Juvia let her gaze wander between Lucy and Erza. Though she hadn't known the latter very long, she was incredibly grateful for her presence. Though, at the same time, Juvia couldn't help but feel victimised by Erza and her pleas days before.

**"Let's see… he made a painful expression… one Juvia has never seen before. It took him a moment to finally speak, his voice was quiet. He said 'I can't do this, I'm sorry' and then asked Juvia to leave. This is my fault, I shouldn't have confessed so soon."**

Lucy raised her fist in protest only to find herself seized within Erza's arms. She struggled for a moment, the scarlet haired woman proving to be justifiably stronger.

**"Maybe you should ask him directly, tell him to give his answer clearly."**

How could she approach him about this now? As far as Juvia was concerned, Gray didn't want to be near her. His expression was enough to confirm such a theory. She'd never seen anyone look so disgusted before. She could still see him climb off her with haste; she could feel the absence of his warmth. He'd looked down at her with such contempt. Perhaps her timing had been bad, perhaps she'd overreacted, but there was one of thing Juvia knew for certain. Gray Fullbuster had no intention of falling in love with her. Even so -

**"Juvia will try her best. I made a promise to you, Erza."**

The promise she'd made to Erza wouldn't ease the anguish plucking away at her heart. No matter how often she distracted her thoughts, no matter how much she wished the pain away, memories of that night came rushing back to her. Like a flood, they swallowed her whole, leaving chaos in their wake.

* * *

_**"I love you, Gray."**_

No sooner had she uttered those words did Gray's countenance twist painfully. He lifted himself so that their eyes could meet, disbelief turning them coal black. This wasn't the response she'd been hoping for.

**"What did you just say?"**

She flinched beneath him, not quite sure if his question was rhetorical.

**"That I love—"**

**"No, no you can't. Don't say it again. I can't, I'm sorry. I just can't."**

He climbed off her, extending one hand to hoist her back onto her feet. The second he'd pulled her into an upright position he released her hand, turning away from her. With his back turned to her, Juvia could see that his shoulders were trembling. She wanted to reach out to him, to apologize, anything to stop him from shaking. But no words would come, nor did she dare move a muscle. They stood there in silence, the tension between them unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

But she _had _felt this before.

She could still see it clear as day; see Lyon's expression when he told her he didn't love her anymore. The way his body shook, the way his eyes grew empty and lifeless. She'd begged him for a reason, anything to put her mind at ease, but he couldn't voice one. He didn't want to. His only excuse, the excuse that plagued her every day, was that he just _couldn't _love her anymore.

**"Gray I'm—"**

**"Sorry, Juvia. I need to be alone, can you leave? I'm sorry."**

His apology cut deeper than anything else he could have said. To think that he and Lyon would say the exact same thing and expect her to just walk away, as if their apologies would make up for the months of torment, the nightmares and the loss of identity she coped with each and every day.

_I'm sorry. _Such empty words, Juvia hoped she'd never hear them again.

**"Goodbye, Gray."**

* * *

The day passed by slowly, faint whispers and murmurs about Juvia's rejection having spread like wildfire throughout the school. The broken female knew that her friends couldn't be responsible for the outbreak of rumours; they'd never betray her in such a way. This left just one person responsible, the only other person who'd been aware of yesterday's events. _Gray_.

**"Oi, where're you going? The pool's **_**that**_******way."**

**"Be nice to her Gajeel, she's going through a difficult time right now."**

Juvia turned to face Gajeel and Levy immediately. Much to her dismay, the happy couple had their fingers intertwined. Normally Juvia would have been envious of their close relationship; she'd even tease Gajeel about it. Now, well, it made her feel ill. She pressed one hand against her chest, the shattered organ beneath it aching with each thump.

**"Juvia has to do something important first, it won't take—"**

**"Juvia," **Gajeel's fingers were so gentle around her wrist, she could've pulled away at any moment, but the way his eyes held hers told her not to, **"He's not worth it. He's not worthy of **_**you.**_**"**

A lump formed in her throat.

**"No, no, Juvia isn't going to see Gray, I have—"**

**"To deliver that book to the library for me, right Juvia? Sorry, Gajeel. I should've told you earlier. You wanted to walk home together so I asked Juvia if she'd hand it in for me, I mean, who better than the girl who spends all of her time in school?"**

Juvia was stunned by Levy's interruption. The bookworm didn't know much about Juvia's predicament, nor had Juvia informed her of her _real _intentions. Still, against all odds, Levy covered for her. Juvia's childhood friend had surely found himself a wonderful girl, despite her situation, she couldn't be happier for him at that moment. She'd have to thank Lucy, in the end, for introducing Levy to Gajeel in the first place.

**"Alright, alright. Just don't stay too long, ya hear me? You've been clocking way too many hours after school, you should do something fun once in a while."**

Juvia gave a swift nod before racing out of the room and down the hallway; she'd have to thank Levy at a later time. For now all she could do is seize the opportunity handed to her and do what she needed to do. The lockers blurred past as she ran, light seeping into the hallway through half-open classroom doors. She'd truly never intended on speaking with Gray today, her intentions really did lie elsewhere.

Coming to a halt outside a small classroom, Juvia began to rummage through her bag, freeing from a small pocket the spare key to Gray's apartment. No matter how much she detested the thought of seeing Lyon, she couldn't very well hold onto it. She certainly wouldn't be needing it again.

**"How could you do this, Sherry? Don't you ever think before you open your mouth? The **_**entire**_******school is talking about Gray and Juvia because of you!"**

**"What are you saying, Lyon?! That's ridiculous! I would never…"**

The water-lover's hand froze against the handle of the door; she could hear voices inside the room, voices all too familiar to her. What they said put great strain on her heart, she didn't dare enter, she couldn't move. Through the smudged window, Juvia could see Lyon and Sherry in the far corner of the room, their discussion was noticeably heated. She'd never seen them argue before, not like this. He wouldn't even look at her.

**"Don't lie to me, Sherry! The only person Gray confides in is **_**me**_**; you've got a knack for eavesdropping. Spreading those rumours could be detrimental to Juvia's health, what if she-"**

**"Why do you **_**care**_**, Lyon? You broke her heart once! Why are you always so considerate of her feelings?! You never let anybody say a bad word about her!"**

Lyon grasped a-hold of Sherry's wrist, forcing her back against the table. Truthfully, Juvia wanted to open the door, she wanted to race into the room and yell for them to stop. But her feet were glued to the ground, her eyes burning with traitorous tears that wanted to spill onto her features. Instead she held her breath, her fingers dropping from the handle of the door.

**"You're all the same, all of you! Focused only on the heartbreak, not the reason behind it. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I ended things with Juvia for **_**her sake**_** and not my own?! These things can be complicated matters but you're all so quick to judge! You think you know everything, don't you? Well you don't!"**

Those words shook Juvia's resolve. The tears rolled down her cheeks, the fractured pieces of her heart quaking within her chest. She'd had enough; she'd had enough of this, she didn't want to hear anymore. She squeezed the handle of the door, pushing it down with the intention of entering.

**"What are you saying, Lyon? Are you still in love with Juvia?"**

Two hands moved around Juvia's face, preventing her from entering while shielding her eyes. Shrouded in darkness, the water-lover felt her body being pulled back, incredible warmth engulfing her when her back hit another's chest.

**"I'm—"**

Juvia didn't get to hear Lyon's response; the hands over her eyes pulled her further down the hallway, the dispute becoming nothing more than incoherent whispers. When her feet were forced to a halt, Juvia inhaled a shaky breath.

**"Tears don't suit you, Juvia."**

_That voice. _Her fingers curled into her palms, the fists formed at her sides trembling. She didn't move, she couldn't breathe.

**"Then maybe people should stop making Juvia cry."**

The hands over her eyes lowered, giving her prime opportunity to turn and look at him. She didn't. Tipping her head back she folded both arms over her chest, the incessant 'thump' of her heart only aiding the descent of her tears.

**"I need to talk to you… about yesterday."**

Risking a glance over her shoulder, Juvia absorbed Gray's features for the first time since that day. His eyes were hallowed and narrow, dark circles framing his eyelids. He looked, to be blunt, like Death himself.

**"Whatever you need to say, I'm not interested. Juvia has been through enough today! People have done nothing but laugh at me all day because of you!"**

She forced the spare key into Gray's hand, securing it there for a moment.

**"Juvia I—"**

**"Since this is for your apartment you should decide what to do with it, Juvia won't bother you anymore."**

She turned to walk away, to leave her feelings behind, but Gray's hand grasped onto her wrist. Unlike Gajeel, Gray's fingers circled her wrist tightly, forcing her back to his side. She couldn't free her hand, nor could she escape if the situation displeased her. All she could do was hear him out.

**"Juvia, listen. I'm trying to tell you that I—"**

A blow to the side sent Gray hurtling into the ground, Juvia's startled form tumbling backwards. She didn't get very far before two familiar, strong pair of arms caught her.

**"Don't touch her again, ya hear me?"**

Gajeel stepped past Juvia, settling one hand onto her shoulder. She didn't dare protest, instead shifting closer to his side. Gray struggled into a sitting position on the floor, seemingly horrified by this turn of events. Whatever he'd had to say, well, it was truly lost for now.

**"What are—"**

Gajeel knelt before Gray, grasping the injured male's collar and lifting him about an inch from the ground. The moment was hazy behind the hot tears still flowing from Juvia's eyes, but their words were clear. She understood exactly what was happening.

**"Don't talk back to me, punk. If you touch Juvia again I'll put you through the floor, do you understand me? She's worth more than filth like you. If I hear so much as a whisper about you in my classroom again, you'll join your parents in their grave!"**

**"Gajeel stop! You shouldn't say things like that! Please, Gajeel! Stop this!"**

Gray brought one hand to Gajeel's, straining beneath the large male's hold. His eyes flit past him, locking with Juvia's for a moment. Her breath caught in her throat, both hands lifting to her face. What had she done? This was all her fault. Because of her—

**"You're right," **he responded, averting his gaze back to Gajeel's, **"She's worth more than I can give her. That's all I wanted to say, I'm sorry."**

* * *

From that day, Juvia never saw Gray again. Whether he'd taken to avoiding her, she honestly didn't know. She never bumped into him again, not at the pool, not in the hall, not by his locker. With examinations out of the way, the school term soon came to an end, presenting an entire week of freedom to its students.

A week Juvia would never forget.

* * *

_Believe it or not, I have some fluffy, happy chapters planned out next. Drama is wonderful and all but I really want to develop Gajeel and Juvia's relationship a little more, I also plan on writing some more Lucy, Erza and Juvia time. You'll get more NaLu and Gajevy over the next few chapters, I'm also planning to introduce Jellal into the scenario. I can't stand Erza not being with him at this moment in time, not after the recent chapter of Fairy Tail. I'm actually plotting some chapters featured outside the school setting during the week-long vacation. Look forward to those. We've finally hit our core subject, ladies and gentlemen. This is a _**_gruvion _**_fic, after all. Expect to be tugged both ways for a while. Expect some LyonxJuvia moments that'll break your hearts. Ha. Thank you so much for reading!_

_If there's anything specific you'd like to see Juvia and her friends do, or anywhere you'd like to see them go, feel free to leave me a suggestion. I'm here to entertain you guys after all._


End file.
